


Контакт отменяется

by ADent, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контакт отменяется

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: мини, 1989 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП (экспедиция инопланетных контактеров)  
> Жанр: драма, хоррор  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Они проделали долгий путь, надеясь, что Земля войдет в Содружество Разумных Миров, но...  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: каннибализм  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Контакт отменяется"

Конечная цель контактной группы, путь к которой занял, даже с учетом гиперпрыжков целых три года, была прекрасна. Завихрения клубящихся над планетой облаков, умиротворяющая голубизна океанов, ломаные линии неисследованных пока континентов… После неизменной черноты в иллюминаторах, разбавленной лишь мерцанием далеких звезд, вид не только имеющей атмосферу, но и обитаемой планеты ласкал взоры. Команда, утомленная долгим перелетом, взбодрилась в предчувствии скорого Контакта.

– Удачно, что наш Разведчик принадлежит к гуманоидной расе, – заметил Капитан, замерший над обзорным экраном. – Все же их цивилизация еще не достигла Полной Гармонии.

– Возможны недоразумения, – кивнул Разведчик, уже облачившийся в защитный скафандр.

Хотя корабль еще не вошел в верхние слои атмосферы, настроение было приподнятым, все готовы были к немедленным действиям, направленным на скорейшее присоединение столь многообещающей планеты к Содружеству Разумных Миров. Каждый из членов команды, независимо от видовой принадлежности и особенностей мышления, истосковался по настоящей, пусть и тысячу раз трудной работе.

Капитан, представитель расы разумных головоногих, меланхоличный с виду, но обладающий завидной скоростью реакций, хотя и сам ощущал некоторое волнение, призывал к порядку.

Данные предварительной разведки, осуществленной автоматическим зондом, были весьма вдохновляющими и позволяли надеяться на плодотворное сотрудничество. Главное – установить первичный Контакт, наладить диалог, рассказать аборигенам о Содружестве, а дальше подключатся дипломаты, ксенопсихологи и другие специалисты. И пусть здешняя цивилизация несовершенна как в техническом, так и в иных отношениях – это поправимо, лишь бы контактеры все сделали правильно. Все осознавали огромную ответственность, которую возложили на них Судьба, Долг и Вселенский Разум.

***

Первый встреченный абориген повел себя весьма агрессивно. При этом страха перед большеголовым пришельцем в блестящем костюме, Разведчик не заметил. Хотя, опираясь на богатый опыт прошлых разведок, он полагал себя достаточно компетентным в вопросах чужих первичных реакций. Даже на покрытой ядовитыми лианами Сиенне тамошние жители, ведущие непрекращающуюся борьбу за выживание, сначала вели осторожное наблюдение, прячась в густых зарослях. Потом, собрав отряд самых умелых воинов, потрясая длинными острыми копьями, взяли Разведчика в кольцо. И, несмотря на жестокость нравов, не попытались убить непонятного чужака на месте, привели к вождям. А с теми впоследствии удалось договориться.

Здешний абориген, кренясь на один бок и подволакивая нижнюю конечность, сразу совершил попытку нападения. Разведчику не помогли приемы бескровной, безопасной для жизни агрессивного создания самозащиты. Пришлось пускать в ход лазер, что было хоть и обоснованно в данной ситуации, но все равно неприятно. Абориген, получив мощный заряд точно в середину туловища, не угомонился и упрямо норовил прокусить ткань защитного костюма. Только попадание в желтый и немигающий орган зрения возымело, наконец, успокаивающее воздействие. Абориген, конвульсивно дернувшись, рухнул на твердую серую поверхность, что ровным слоем расстилалась между возвышающихся по обе стороны зданий. Но не успел огорченный столь неудачным первым контактом Разведчик стряхнуть с себя буровато-синюшные ошметки инопланетной плоти, как из-за ближайшего угла показалась группа не менее агрессивных существ…

***

Капитан задумчиво постукивал когтем по столу, не сводя всех своих десяти глаз с обзорного экрана.

По его чуть выпуклой поверхности неспешно проплывали однообразные панорамы необитаемых городов и мелких поселений, длинных серо-стального цвета дорог, то совершенно пустых, то настолько забитых неподвижными колесными механизмами, что нельзя было разглядеть между ними даже малейшего промежутка. В одном месте, разрезав дорожную линию пополам, дымилась примитивная крылатая машина. И ничего хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего ранее собранные многообещающие данные робозондов. Впрочем, говорить о полном исчезновении местных обитателей не приходилось. После неудачной вылазки Разведчика, выпущенные в жаркий воздух планеты следящие роботы, зафиксировали некоторое количество двуногих прямоходящих. 

Кое-где камеры засняли одиноко бредущие в никуда фигуры. А где-то – извивающиеся, страшные, упорно ползущие к неведомой цели тела без нижних конечностей. А иногда и без голов. Укрытые разноцветным тряпьем пятна при более тщательном рассмотрении оказывались полуразложившимися останками. И останки эти тоже шевелились. Отвратительно.

– Быть такого не может! – решительно заявил Биолог, в волнении катаясь от стены к стене. Его желтая, в черных подпалах шерсть стояла дыбом и периодически искрила, что выдавало крайнюю степень волнения. – Потому что не может быть никогда.

– Согласен с вами, коллега. – Медик кивнул грушевидной головой и выпростал из своего тела длинный щуп. – Можно предположить, что глубокоуважаемый Разведчик подвергся приступу космического психоза с присутствием навязчивых галлюцинаций. – Щуп потянулся к лысой голове Разведчика с явно диагностическими целями.

Разведчик без труда увернулся и ровным голосом сообщил:

– В таком случае космический психоз поразил всех здесь присутствующих. Или вы, уважаемый Медик, станете утверждать, что ваши органы зрения не замечают ничего необычного? – он лениво махнул рукой в сторону экрана, транслирующего крупным планом извивающееся нечто без признаков как нижних, так и верхних конечностей.

– Но этого не может быть! – в один голос возопили Медик и Биолог, явив невиданное доселе единодушие. А ведь раньше эти двое ни дня не могли прожить, чтобы не поворчать друг на друга или не затеять спор о том, чья же родная планета достойна именоваться Прекраснейшим Местом Галактики.

– Что да, то да, – прошелестел с потолка Техник в силу чрезвычайности положения также призванный на совет. – Сколько летаю, а не слыхивал о голодных покойниках, которые еще и ходят.

– С чего вы взяли? – взвился Биолог. – Какие, простите, покойники? Кто вы такой вообще, чтобы делать подобные выводы?

– Ну-у, мы не профессора, небось, – насмешливо фыркнул Техник, – и в академиях всяких не обучены. Только расскажите, как оно так получается: головы нет, рук-ног не имеется и вдруг не покойник?

– Физиология аборигенов несколько отличается от моей, – кивнул единственный на корабле представитель гуманоидной расы, – но не до такой степени, чтобы… Любой представитель моей расы, потеряв конечность и не получив немедленной медицинской помощи, умрет от потери крови. О том, чтобы продолжать функционировать без головы и вовсе молчу. Но факт остается фактом, и отмахнуться от него, отговариваясь пресловутым психозом…

– Есть трусость и безответственность, – резюмировал Капитан. – Наш долг как первых контактеров, прибывших на эту планету, разобраться в происходящем. Потому извольте, как следует пораскинуть мозгами, уважаемые коллеги.

Суточный цикл, полный добросовестных наблюдений и мучительных раздумий, ни облегчения, ни ясности не принес.

– Одно я могу утверждать с уверенностью, каких бы то ни было признаков всепланетной войны нами не обнаружено, – меланхолично сообщил Капитан. – Однако причина столь плачевного состояния еще недавно вполне благополучной цивилизации остается неясной.

– Мутация? – предположил Биолог.

Сегодня он не катался беспорядочно по полу каюты, а неподвижно лежал в одном из кресел. Шерсть его приобрела сероватый оттенок, да и все круглое тело казалось каким-то приплюснутым. Биолог не спал ни одной минуты, пересматривая удручающие, а порой и откровенно жуткие картины, отснятые следящими роботами.

— Мутагенный фактор никогда не воздействует на все организмы одинаково, – устало напомнил Разведчик. 

– Скорее, вирус, – подал голос Медик.

Представитель расы разумных полурастений, он выглядел совершенно таким, как и всегда – гибким толстым стеблем с грушевидным наростом в верхней части; но и его одолела усталость. Свернувшись в змееобразный клубок, Медик вяло покачивался из стороны в сторону, втянув в себя все органы осязания – длинные и всепроникающие щупы с небольшими присосками на концах.

– Скажите еще – массовое помешательство! – фыркнул Биолог.

– И ни одного здорового? – усомнился Капитан.

– Ежели взять психотропную пушку… – важно встрял Техник.

На него дружно замахали – кто руками, кто щупальцами, а кто и зашипел по причине отсутствия пригодных для размахивания конечностей.  
– Как будто мало нам вчерашних покойников! – строго произнес Капитан. – Извольте подходить к проблеме с научной точки зрения.

– Или я лично сожгу вашу коллекцию комиксов, – пригрозил Разведчик. – Лазером.

– Ну-у, ежели ваша наука растолкует, как это они там безголовые ходють… – Техник явно издевался.

– Но должны же быть особи, не подвергшиеся… – Медик решительно вернулся к теме предполагаемого вируса, – …заражению. Или имеющие иммунитет.

– Дайте мне материал! – неожиданно вскричал Биолог тонким голосом. – Доставьте один полноценный образец, и я докажу…

– А заодно подвергнете всю команду опасности заражения, – отрезал Медик.

– Наш корабль не оснащен необходимым оборудованием. И потом, здесь нужен не один Биолог, а целый Научный Институт, – согласно кивнул Капитан.

– Но мутагенный фактор! – не отступался Биолог.

– Но вирус! – гнул свое Медик.

– А все ж, расскажите: как это – без голов?! – ехидно вопрошал Техник.

Разведчик бросил беспомощный взгляд на Капитана.

– Пускай их, – меланхолично взмахнул тот щупальцем. – Быть может, они, наконец, придут к общему мнению.

Разведчик негромко вздохнул.

– С вашего позволения, Капитан, я бы еще раз спустился на поверхность. – И в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: – Меня не оставляет мысль о возможных… о тех, кто, быть может, не пал жертвой этого ужасного… этой эпидемии.

– Все-таки склоняетесь к версии с вирусом? Что ж, идите. Но, во имя Великой Галактики, соблюдайте предельную осторожность!

***

Повторная разведка результата не принесла, если не считать таковым новое нападение.

Ранее один из следящих роботов засек большое скопление аборигенов в самом центре пустынного города. Ничего необычного, сказал бы любой представитель развитой цивилизации. Покажите мне развитое общество, члены которого целыми днями пребывают в преступной праздности! Но картина, представившаяся внимательным взглядам контактеров, ничем не напоминала деловитую суету цивилизованного города. 

Большинство замерли в почти полной неподвижности, слегка покачиваясь вперед и назад и устремив перед собой застывший взгляд. 

Отдельные особи бессмысленно брели, низко опустив головы; лица других, напротив, были задраны вверх, и контактеры могли видеть мерзко висящие меж посиневших губ почерневшие языки. И над всем этим кружили, образуя подвижные облачка, многочисленные насекомые.  
На собственный страх и риск Разведчик направился именно к месту массового скопления аборигенов…

– Ваше счастье, – ворчал Медик, щекоча кожу Разведчика многочисленными щупами, – что защитные скафандры изготовляются из сверхпрочной ткани.

– Которую, тем не менее, возможно сжечь! – Биолог был до крайности возмущен тем, что по возвращении Разведчик подвергся жесточайшей дезинфекции с обязательным уничтожением скафандра. Но убежденный в правильности своей гипотезы Медик был неумолим, совершенно проигнорировав страдания коллеги, лишенного хоть какого-нибудь материала для исследований.

– Будь на то моя воля, я бы и Разведчика…

– …спалил ко всем чертям! – весело добавил невесть как просочившийся в медблок Техник. – Только он после такого не выживет. Вот ведь засада!

Вместо ответа Медик быстро метнул в сторону Техника самый толстый и самый длинный из своих щупов. Предназначенный, к слову, для извлечения костного мозга и подобных ему субстанций. Если бы еще организм Техника обладал хотя бы намеком на позвоночник…

– Как закончите валять дурака, – с издевкой пропел Техник, распластавшись по потолку матовой кляксой, – дуйте в командный. Кэп зовет, чего-то там у него сверхсрочное.

Следящий робот завис точно над пересечением серо-черных, размеченных белыми полосами дорог. Неподвижные, кое-где сцепившиеся носами колесные механизмы казались изувеченными блестящими жуками. Между этих жуков, пригибаясь и оглядываясь, бежал донельзя грязный, оборванный, но восхитительно целый абориген. Ловко виляя между механическими экипажами, он то и дело задирал голову и тянулся к небу рукой с зажатой в ней палкой. Рот его периодически открывался.

И со всех сторон двигались к одинокому беглецу толпы, ранее равнодушных ко всему кошмарных созданий, напоминая стаю насекомых, движимых одним мощным инстинктом – жрать! Разведчик видел подобное всего один раз: на безымянной планете, что вращалась вокруг одной из звезд Большого Ящера. Размножавшиеся с огромной скоростью насекомые – безмозглые по отдельности, но обладающие неким подобием коллективного разума, – неумолимо двигались вперед и вперед, покрывая поверхность планеты мерзко шевелящимся, вечно жующим ковром.

– Выживший! – ахнули одновременно Биолог и Разведчик.

– Он заметил нашего робота, – торжествующе изрек Капитан. – И уже несколько минут подает нам сигналы.

Там, внизу, бегущий ловко вскарабкался на крышу одного из экипажей. Подняв к небу обе руки, он распахнул рот в безмолвном, отчаянном крике. Палка дернулась, извергнув облачко белесого дыма. Не палка, оружие! Довольно примитивное, стреляющее, по-видимому, пулями и порохом, но все же…

– Он зовет на помощь! – Медик возбужденно приник к экрану, наблюдая за неумолимо движущейся агрессивной массой. – Мы должны, мы обязаны спасти его! – в сильнейшем волнении вскричал он, беспорядочно размахивая многочисленными щупами.

Остальные были согласны с Медиком, каждый из присутствующих переживал за несчастное существо. Даже вечно ерничающий Техник умолк, настороженно размазавшись по боковой стене.

– Мы слишком далеко, – тускло прошелестел Капитан. – Не успеем.

Камеры следящего робота равнодушно транслировали, как одинокий абориген, затравленно озираясь, тычет оружием то в одну, то в другую сторону. Как на месте одного разложившегося тут же возникают двое других. Как раскачивается железный экипаж, подталкиваемый со всех сторон напирающими существами. Как последний разумный этой планеты, отбросив ставшее бесполезным оружие, отчаянно отбивается от рук, тянущих его к горящим желтым глазам. 

К алчно разинутым ртам. 

Скоро искаженное ужасом лицо исчезло.

Хмурый Капитан и быстро отщелкал команду. Следящий робот послушно дал максимальное увеличение…

– Они… они поедают его? – в ужасе закричал Биолог.

– Не так давно они пытались сожрать нашего Разведчика, – напомнил Капитан убитым голосом. – А этот несчастный не был защищен скафандром.

Камеры бесстрастно фиксировали кошмарное копошение, летящие во все стороны ошметки растерзанной плоти и брызги алой крови.

Потрясенные до глубины души контактеры наблюдали за этим коротким актом уничтожения. Никто не издал ни звука. 

Не успели, все равно бы не успели…

А еще через какое-то время то, что осталось от последнего не утратившего разум аборигена, сделало первую попытку пошевелиться…


End file.
